


dark into light

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [110]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty – All Media Types
Genre: Dark, F/M, Future Fic, POV First Person, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three good fairies and a noble prince cannot destroy one who commands all the powers of Hell.  [Maleficent's revenge]</p>
            </blockquote>





	dark into light

**Author's Note:**

> Title: dark into light  
> Fandom: Disney’s Sleeping Beauty  
> Disclaimer: the boy is mine  
> Warnings: implied character death  
> Pairings: Maleficent/OMC  
> Rating: PG13  
> Wordcount: 280  
> Prompt: Fairytales (any). Villain/Happy Couple's offspring. _Revenge **is** best served cold._

Three good fairies and a noble prince cannot destroy one who commands all the powers of Hell. Oh, no, my dear, rest assured… I was wounded, yes. But not destroyed. Not defeated. 

Most certainly not killed. 

You are handsome, my dear. Such a good boy. Your father’s heart and your mother’s spirit… 

Don’t give me that look, child. You courted me, remember? A few dewy gazes, soft hands, a girlish giggle… I am beautiful, am I not? As beautiful as your mother, at the height of her youth. Dark where she was fair, yes… 

I was dark even in my first youth. I caught a prince then, too. Oh, he was so sweet. I still hear his soul screaming, sometimes, on a dark, quiet night, when the moon is black and the stars hidden. 

… just as I shall hear you, forever. 

Three good fairies and a noble prince, a pretty girl, a spindle and a curse… kiss me, love. Kiss me again as if your life depends on it. 

Kiss me until you die, and kiss me beyond. 

Your mother will weep and your father groan, and your bones will rest where once a forest of thorns grew, surrounding the cursed palace where you lived as a boy. 

You taste sweet, dearest, blood on your lips as red as the red, red rose. Rest now. Remember that gentle girl you loved so well… and know that none of it was real. No, dear prince… she never loved you. 

But I will remember you. As your mother weeps and your father groans, I will remember you forever. I command the powers of Hell and I, my lovely – I shall never die.


End file.
